Emma and Regina's Calliope-ish Story
by headto
Summary: I was thinking of OUAT when I suddenly imagined Regina as Callie and Emma as Arizona. I love Calliope's first meeting and I thought what if it was Swan Queen's. One-shot. Well it was supposed to be one-shot but I added a new scene for a guest reviewer. Author's AU.
1. Chapter 1

Emma has watched her for a while now. She wanted to approach her but her aura is screaming "Stay Away!" and she's not sure how to start the conversation. She's tried to approach her before, even make small talk, but for some reason, there seem to be forces unseen that block all her attempts, and successfully, even to just be noticed by her. When she went to Storybrooke, it was only to visit her sister Mary Margaret. That was a month ago. Days turned into weeks because when Emma went to the diner for breakfast one day, she saw her by the counter and she looked like how she looks right now. Emma had felt the urge to go over to her that day and wrap her in a comforting hug. It was when the waitress took _her_ order that she learned her name. Mayor Regina.

Emma glances again over Ruby's shoulder towards the bar as someone sat beside Regina. She is sitting hunched back, leaning on her left hand placed on top of the counter and swirling her glass in her right hand. There was an exchange of words with her companion and then she suddenly stood up and left. Emma followed her with her eyes and saw her walking towards the restroom. She looked back to Regina's companion and saw a worried look.

"I need to go to the restroom." Emma stood up without waiting for a reply. She paused when she reached the door and schooled her face. She entered.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Regina, right?"

"Yeah, right. Hi."

"Emma Swan. Are you OK?"

"You know I'm fine. I'm fi-"

"I heard things. In this town. So I think I should tell you that I know things about you. Many things, in fact." She's blabbing and Regina is looking at her like she has sprouted horns that she let out an awkward chuckle and looked away.

After a few seconds, Emma looked at her again with shy but understanding eyes that Regina realized what Emma meant. "Oh. You mean…"

Emma nodded sheepishly.

Regina pursed her lips and looked down at her hands as she muttered "Terrific."

"It is actually. The stories. People really like you here. They respect you, not because you're the mayor but because they genuinely like you. They're just concerned. They really like you. Some of them more so than the others."

Regina just gave a half-smile whilst continuing to look at the floor.

Emma continued. "It's just that you look upset and although I don't normally go up to strangers and make heart-to-heart talks, I thought I'll do it anyway and tell you that the stories are good. And when you're feeling better, when you've finally moved on, there will be people waiting for you." This she finished with that kind look of hers again as if she's hoping her smile will bring Regina to smile too.

Regina laughed unbelievingly. She scoffed. "You want to give me some names?"

Emma stares at her for about two seconds then suddenly leans forward and the next thing she knew, soft lips are pressing against hers and a hand is cradling her cheek. Just when she thought it was over, the pressure increases but before she could let out a moan, the pressure is gone. Regina looks at the other woman's lips before looking up to stare at the green – or is it blue – eyes.

"I think you'll know." Emma smiled and Regina thought she heard angels sing, if they're real, and watched the woman who took away her breath walk away.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Originally a one-shot but I made a second part.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: This chapter is for the guest who requested another Calliope-ish story. Do you remember that elevator scene when Arizona asked Callie on a date? Since the only elevator I saw in Storybrooke is the one in the library (and it only goes down to the dragon's lair), I had to improvise._

* * *

**Scene 2**

_I do not need this right now_, Regina growls in her mind as someone else takes shelter from the rain under the waiting shed. It's not that she doesn't want anyone sharing the space with her. Her issue is that it was _her_ - the woman with the form-fitting leather jacket, golden hair, and mesmerizing eyes. Plus, it was only last night when she approached _her_ in the bar to say that contrary to _her_ opinion, she has experience in dating and relationships only to be turned down, _again_, not to mention greatly humiliated, because _she_ was on a date.

Emma could not believe her luck. She whispers her request for forgiveness from the forces she cursed earlier that day when her yellow bug did not start, forcing her to run to Granny's in her umbrella, which broke on her way back, and now had to wait for her sister to pick her up. She's forgotten the cold, Regina's presence warming her up and making her grin. "So, I've had quite a day. My car and umbrella broke. Then I had my ass kicked by a guy in arm wrestling at the diner. He was drunk but he still beat me and my ego took a -"

"You don't have to make small talk Ms. Swan." Regina butts in. "I am perfectly fine with enjoying the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof while I wait for my ride."

Emma turns to Regina, her face creasing in concern and maybe, slight panic. She knows the other woman has every right to treat her this way after how she treated her the past few days but she has to try one more time. "Madame Mayor, I will just ask you one question and then I promise I will shut up. Before I ask my question though, I'd like you to know that although I'm an amazing person, sometimes I still make bad decisions. One example is last night when you came up to me so I'd like to make it up to you, if you're up for it. Can I take you to dinner?"

Regina cannot believe what she's hearing. She continues to stare, a part of her telling her that she should teach the visitor a lesson while another part is screaming for her to just say yes. A beep from a car horn shakes her from the moment. She turns towards the sound and sees her ride.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Emma asks incredulously. _Oh gods I let my chance slip_, she thinks berating herself.

Regina turns back to her after opening her umbrella. "I'm a mayor and therefore a busy woman. I will get back to you once I check my schedule to see if I have any free time in the next few years."

Emma knows her mouth is hanging open as she watches Regina walk towards the car and get inside. She closes her eyes, squints and is about to knock her own head with her knuckle when she hears a shout from the street.

"How's tomorrow?"

Emma opens her eyes and sees the mayor, through the rolled down car window, waiting for an answer. She chuckles and then grins, which Regina mirrors before rolling up the window. Emma is still grinning as she watches the car ride away.

**The End**


End file.
